


moonlight thoughts

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alec, POV Alec Lightwood, catarina and madzie are also mentioned, clace and sizzy are mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Alec thinks and talks with Magnus during the night.





	1. meet-cutes are cute indeed

Magnus was asleep, but Alec was awake and staring at his boyfriend.

Wow, boyfriend. Two months ago, Alec was single, lonely, and just moving into his new apartment. Now, his apartment was their apartment, and he had a beautiful boyfriend with an even more beautiful heart, and he wasn’t lonely any more.

Those two months ago, Alec was unpacking, he was in a bad mood. He had wished that the next time he moved, it would be to move in with someone. He couldn’t even find anyone to be his roommate, much less a boyfriend. Simon had offered to be a roommate, but Alec said no. He very much did not want to live with his sister’s boyfriend, even though he didn’t hate Simon any more. It’s getting close to him not even necessarily disliking Simon any more, but still. Alec had standards, and Alec’s apartment had thin walls. He did not want to hear what his sister and Simon got up to. So, no Simon. Jace was already living with Clary, so no offers came from there. Izzy also lived alone, but her job wouldn’t let her move just yet, and she only had a one-bedroom apartment. So, here Alec was, alone.

He had called Izzy while he unpacked, so he could at least voice his complaints. Izzy listened to him gripe, and then made a suggestion that would change Alec’s life, not that either of them knew that at the time.

“How about you meet the neighbors? At least one of them should get along with you, and you’ll have a friend close by.”

As much as Alec didn’t want to admit it, Izzy did have a point. So, he met some of his neighbors.

Helen and Aline, the lovely couple a few doors down, were very nice. Raj, Alec didn’t want to ever have to talk to again. Alec can’t remember his first name for some reason, but a man named Underhill seemed like he would be a good friend.

And then Alec met Magnus.

They hit it off almost instantly. When Magnus had opened the door, Alec was shocked by how attractive this man was. That led to his brain-to-mouth filter going a bit awry, and him saying the weirdest first sentence to say to your new neighbor.

“Wow, you’re hot.”

Alec cringed as soon as those words left his mouth, but the other man didn’t seem to mind. He looked Alec over, obviously checking him out, and replied.

“You’re pretty hot yourself, darling.”

This led to them conversing for quite some time, and Alec was happy to learn that Magnus had an interior to match his exterior. That is to say, Magnus was not only gorgeous, but also a good man. Which is very important, and just made his obvious crush on Magnus worse.

Given that their first words to each other were ones professing instant attraction, it didn’t take too long for the two to start dating.

As each stayed at the other’s apartment more and more, after only two months, they decided to move in together. They lived on the same floor of the apartment building, and they practically lived together already. It’s just that they were paying two rents instead of one. It was simple logic. They knew that the other was it for them, so why waste time? Alec’s family got along with Magnus, and Magnus’s friends got along with Alec, so there was no problem there. The only small argument they had about this was who would move out and who would move in. Alec won, keeping his apartment in which Magnus moved into shortly after. Alec’s lease allowed one pet, while Magnus’s hadn’t allowed any, for whatever reason. Chairman Meow soon joined them in their apartment, much to both of their delights.

Alec was brought back to the present with the thought of the Chairman, looking around the room to see where he was. He saw Chairman Meow jump onto the bed and immediately curl into Magnus. The cat tended to play favorites, and the favorite changed almost constantly. Looked like it was Magnus today, which was good. Magnus worked from home quite a bit, so it was nice to know that the cat would be cuddly with Magnus while Alec was at work.

He looked back at his boyfriend. Magnus was still asleep, looking peaceful. He wasn’t wearing makeup, since he was in bed, and his hair had fallen flat again. As beautiful as Magnus looked all styled up, Alec still appreciated how he looked without it all. He loved both looks, with the makeup and without. It was all Magnus.

Alec leaned forward slightly and gave Magnus a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, and he closed his eyes.


	2. sharing secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for the deaths in Lord of Shadows, if you haven't read that yet. i switch POV a bit too much in this, but that's cause I hadn't realized that it should probably have been written in Magnus's POV until I was nearly done. so it's mostly in Alec's but Magnus pops up now and again. mention of maruke cause i love them. enjoy!!!

Not too long after that night, Magnus and Alec were in bed together again. Although this time, they were both awake, talking when they felt like it, and just enjoying the other’s presence otherwise.

“Tell me a secret,” Magnus said, almost out of nowhere. They had been silent for quite a bit, long enough that Alec had thought that Magnus fell asleep again. Obviously, he had not been sleeping, but lost in thought instead.

“What do you want to know?” Alec replied. One of the biggest fights they had had so far had to do with them not being honest with each other, so they were both working on total transparency. He didn’t feel like Magnus was prying, or being nosy. They had been boyfriends for quite a while, they lived together. Sometimes, someone just wants to learn more about their significant other, and Alec knew that if he didn’t want to share anything right then, it would be okay. They’d leave it there. But Alec wanted Mangus to know about him, so he let himself be vulnerable.

“Nothing in particular. Just tell me something you’re comfortable sharing now, if you want.”

Alec thought about his answer for a bit, then spoke.

“My dad’s dead.”

Magnus’s eyes widened, and he looked up sharply when Alec said that. Magnus had already met Alec’s mom and stepdad, Maryse and Luke, and had probably, rightly assumed that Alec’s parents were divorced and nobody talked to the dad anymore.

The reason nobody talked to the dad anymore was quite different, it turns out.

“I thought that Maryse had divorced him and later got together with Luke.”

“Technically, that’s right. They did divorce, but a few years later, he died. He was doing his job, being a lawyer and was speaking in court, and the accused had snuck in a gun and shot him. He wasn’t even the only one who died that day, a fifteen-year-old girl was caught in the crossfire.”

Alec looked a bit far away as he was saying this, as if he wasn’t in the room at all.

“Why don’t you tell people he died?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec was silent for a very long time. It had almost seemed like he fell asleep, until he spoke again.

“Because I feel more sad about that girl’s death than I do about my own father’s death.”

He had said it so quietly, that Magnus almost didn’t hear it.

“Oh, Alexander,” he said, grasping Alec’s hand and holding it as he talked. “It’s okay if you don’t mourn him as much as society wants you to. From what you’ve told me about him, I understand why you would feel worse about the death of a teenager than you would the death of someone who has already lived a long life. It’s fine to not mourn someone.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Alec replied. “I feel like I’m mourning more what could have been. My mom wasn’t all that great when I first came out to her, and look at her now. You never would have guessed how homophobic she once was. My dad, when he died, he still didn’t like that I was gay, but I thought he might be closer to changing that. I know I’m thinking the long run, but I know he loved the idea of having grandchildren. I thought that maybe by the time I found a partner and adopted kids, he might be better. He might become better, because of my kids. But by dying before I even was in a serious relationship with anyone, I lost that. I’m not mourning my dad, I’m mourning an idea of him, and even then I can barely mourn.”

Alec had turned away from Magnus while talking, and now turned back.

“The family of the girl that died, she had six siblings. One of them was her twin. Their parents were already dead, and they lost their sister that day. I talk to them sometimes, and I know that they still feel devastated by her death, even years later.”

Magnus comforted him to the best of his ability, assuring him that he was a good person, that everything was okay. Holding his hand, kissing him softly. They were still for a bit after that, just lying down next to each other, until Alec spoke again.

“What about you?”

“What?” Magnus asked.

“What about you? Tell me a secret too, if you feel comfortable.”

Magnus thought about Alec’s earlier statement, about kids. He took a deep breath, and then told his secret.

“I can’t have kids.”

“What?” Alec replied, speaking softly, while also looking confused.

“I’ll never have a child that is biologically mine. I can’t make a kid, no matter who I’m in a relationship with. No matter what I do, it’ll never happen.” Magnus looked vulnerable, as if he expected Alec to be mad at him. 

“Magnus…” Alec started off, before Magnus interrupted him.

“Although, I am open to adoption. It just took a while for me to process that it was my only choice.” He looked dejected, even though Alec had barely said anything yet.

“Magnus, it’s okay that you’re like that. You’re a wonderful person and that doesn’t make you any less wonderful. If, one day, we want kids, we’ll adopt them. That’s what I always thought I’d do, anyway. You’re not disappointing anyone, you’re amazing.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a while, looking like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After a bit of that, Alec spoke again.

“Are we good?”

Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the forehead in response.

“As good as can be, my dear.”


	3. a tired blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of a good way to end this, but then i remembered that i love writing Max, so hey. here's Max. enjoy!!!

Both Alec and Magnus were asleep when a cry broke through the quietness of the night.

They woke up once they heard it, immediately knowing what it was. Or rather, who it was.

“Max.”

Magnus got up and left the room to get Max, and while he was gone, Alec thought.

Him and Magnus had been together for almost three years, and almost all that time, they lived together. They had moved apartments, but this time as a couple, sneaking kisses while unpacking boxes and decorating their new home.

The reason for the move was simple. They didn’t have another bedroom, since whenever a guest came over, they were content with the fold-out couch. But they knew they needed another bedroom, because their family would soon be larger, and they needed a bedroom for their son.

Their son. Max Michael Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus and Alec had started the adoption process fairly early on, since they both knew they wanted at least one child, and that it would likely be a while before they got one.

Max was only a few months old when they adopted him, small and adorable. By both of their very biased opinions, he was the cutest baby they had ever seen. Black hair, blue eyes, and he loved being held. They heard his story, how he was abandoned in front of a school with a note questioning how he could be loved. Nobody knew who his biological parents were. While they were sad for the circumstances, they were also happy that they had Max now. 

They had adopted him less than six months ago, so Max wasn’t even a year old. He couldn’t talk yet, but Alec was starting to sense his personality. It seemed, at least for the first few years, he would be fairly energetic and bubbly. Which was going to be adorable.

Wow, Alec loved his son.

His mom and stepdad were always willing to babysit, as were his siblings. On date nights, Max would be babysat by one of them (or by Catarina, if she wasn’t too busy with Madzie), and the two of them would go out to dinner without having to worry about high chairs, baby food, and all that came with having a baby while being out to dinner. The trade-off is that they would miss him, and when they went to pick up Max, he would get extra cuddles and stories before he fell asleep. 

Max also had his fair share of nightmares, unfortunately. They don’t know what happened in his first few months of life, but it was enough that it was hard to get him to sleep, more so than the average baby. They had different strategies for what to do when he woke up crying from his nightmares.

Seeing Magnus walk back into the bedroom now, holding onto a sniffling Max, showed Alec what strategy they were doing tonight. One of Alec’s favorites, in fact. They would bring Max into their room and just cuddle until Max fell asleep.

“C’mon Blueberry,” Magnus said, using his favorite nickname for his son. “Do you want Daddy or Papa to hold you?”

Max seemed content to be in Magnus’s arms, so Magnus took that as an answer.

“You’re staying with Papa, then,” he said sitting on the bed again with his back to the headboard. Alec didn’t know if Magnus knew he was still awake, and he was content just watching them, so he stayed still.

After a bit, Max started to fall asleep, and even after Max fell asleep, Magnus didn’t get up to go back to the nursery yet. He stared at his son, and smiled.

“I didn’t think I’d ever have you, you know,” Magnus said. “I knew I was going to adopt, but I had had so many exes that adamantly did not want kids, and I was so afraid that whoever I would end up with wouldn’t want kids, or want them in a way I couldn’t provide for. But then your Daddy came along, and he proved me wrong. We both love you so much, Blueberry.”

Magnus looked like he was about to cry at the end, but he just sniffled and held Max closer. He leaned down and gave Max a kiss on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Blueberry.”


End file.
